The use of portable electronic devices and mobile communication devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Mobile communication devices such as two-way radios can operate in a number of environments over various frequency bands. Moreover, two-way radios are generally physically robust and can operate in harsh conditions. Two-way radios are particularly well suited for providing immediate two-way dispatch or group call communication under emergency situations, or operations in remote areas. In disaster situations, communication infrastructure is generally limited or absent making two-way radio communication a primary means of communication. In general, two-way radios can operate without the need of infrastructure support.
In such emergency conditions, multiple two-way radios can be distributed to dispatch teams who can communicate with one another over one or more dedicated frequencies. Moreover, a private line can be assigned to the dedicated frequency for allowing exclusive communication. For example, the dispatch teams generally agree on a private line to use in the field which allows all members of the team to communicate freely on the private line. Other people, not associated with the dispatch team, however, can also communicate on the same dedicated frequency, though on a different private line. Interference can arise when too many users are on the same dedicated frequency. Moreover, noise may be present on a dedicated frequency channel which can degrade communication quality. In these conditions, the members must generally agree to change to another dedicated frequency which requires the members to adjust the communication settings on the two-way radio. However, changing two-way radio settings in an emergency situation may not be a viable option. A need therefore exits for adjusting communication settings to avoid interference.